


Swob Noel

by AscendedKitten



Category: Swob Noel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Noel - Freeform, Other, This is crack, best avenger, could beat thanos, fight us, hero - Freeform, should be part of the avengers, swob, swob noel - Freeform, top 10 anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendedKitten/pseuds/AscendedKitten





	Swob Noel

### The Orignis of Swob

Please note:

_> "them" not referring to plural in all cases, duh_

 

**_"Swob, do the dishes!"_ **

Another morning.

 ** _"Swob, get dressed for work!"_** , they shouted.

"Swob."

_**"SWOB!"** _

That's what they called them. The only name they had, the only one they've ever known.

 


End file.
